Cherry Blossoms
by Sakura Camui
Summary: A collection of short YYH stories. R and R. Enjoy.
1. Mirror

**A/N**: A collection of short stories that were written maybe over two years ago. Each story will have a summery before it, which I suggest be read. Everything was pre-written out, so if the disclaimers get annoying, oh well. I want to keep what I originally wrote. Okay, well, thanks for your time. Please enjoy.

**1.) **_A very short story involving Hiei and Kurama that looks at Kurama's soul. NOT YAOI! I don't own anything from YYH. ; (Even though I want Puu as a pet!)_

**Mirror**

A falling leaf ruffled the water, making Kurama's reflection distorted. Hiei watched his sentimental partner from a tree. Time's passage was so quick and emotions seemed useless.

'_Am I only a heartless killing machine?' _thought the red-haired fighter.

"Kurama," said Hiei, sensing his pensive thoughts, "You need to stop this foolishness."

"Yes, Hiei. I agree." Human emotions...love...pity...having a heart...at times like this, they seemed worthless. He ignored his thoughts.

"Ready to go?"

"This won't be easy."

"I know, but isn't that the fun part?" Hiei almost smiled, as he jumped down from the tree branch.

"You'll never change, Hiei." said Kurama, as they began to walk off.


	2. In The Clouds

**2.)** _A short story with Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan. A quick glimpse Yusuke's heart. Again, I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho._

**In The Clouds**

Yusuke floated along, with his hands behind his head. It wasn't all fun and games being a ghost. He watched Keiko as she walked to school. She clutched her books to her chest and smiled as her friends prattled on around her. She looked up in Yusuke's direction.

"Hi Keiko." he sighed.

"Keiko, c'mon! We'll be late."

"Oh, ok!" she smiled and ran towards the entrance. Botan, as usual, popped out of nowhere.

"Hiii Yusuke!"

"Ah! BOTAN!"

"Ha! Scared ya!"

"Don't you ever sleep?" Yusuke scowled.

"Why? Don't you?" Botan laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he went over towards Keiko's classroom.

"Watching your girlfriend?" teased Botan.

"I'm not in the mood today. Just leave me alone." he avoided Botan's eyes.

"Yusuke ... I'm sorry. I'll be back later."

Yusuke ignored Botan's departure and went into the classroom through the wall. Keiko was already working on a test.

'_Ugh, science._' thought Yusuke. He watched for awhile, as she quickly got through the first two pages. She thought hard, tapping her pencil against her lips.

"Keiko! What's number 12?" whispered someone.

"Find out yourself!"

Yusuke looked over her shoulder. He tried to place a hand on her arm but to no avail.

"I ... I miss you, Keiko." he whispered. She suddendly looked up at him in surprise.

"Yusuke?"

"Miss Yukimura, no talking!"

"I'm sorry, sensei." her face quickly turned a light red. Another girl leaned over to talk to Keiko.

"Keiko? Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine."

"Yusuke's gone, Keiko. And he can never come back." Another student whispered harshly.

"I'm right here you stupid jerk!" Yusuke took a swing at his head but his fist passed right through. "Oh right ... the dead thing."

"Yusuke's not gone. He's right here." she touched her heart. "Never say never."

The bell rang and kids poured into the hallways. Keiko gathered her things. She looked up at Yusuke again.

"I miss you too, Yusuke."

Yusuke sat himself down on her desk and watched her leave. "Girls ..." He sighed.

"What about girls?"

"Well, they're ... wait, why am I telling you?"

"I don't know ... lover boy!"

"What? Whadda ya mean by that!"

"I miss you, Keiko." Botan laughed and mocked him.

"I'll hit you. I don't care if you're a girl!"

"You gotta catch me first!" she rode off on her oar.

"Get back here!"


	3. A Demon's Love

**3.)** _Short story about Hiei and Yukina. Hiei reflects on their relationship. Also involves other YYH characters. (For the 100,000,000 time, I don't own YYH.)_

**A Demon's Love**

Hiei watched Yukina from a distance She was with Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Kuwabara. Hiei's eyes narrowed as Kuwabara fawned over his sister. Shizuru promptly put Kuwabara in his place with a swift punch to his face. Botan laughed and Keiko looked surprised.

"Kazuma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine as long as you're around, Yukina!" he laughed rubbing his head.

"Did anyone find out anything about my brother yet?" quietly asked Yukina.

"Well ..."

Hiei looked harshly at Botan and a look of horror quickly crossed her face.

"No, no, no. Nothing! Right, you guys?"

"Um ... right." said Keiko.

Shizuru rolled her eyes at Botan.

"Er ... I'll help you look forever if it makes you happy, my love!" grinned Kuwabara.

"Thank you, Kazuma."

"Forever, huh?" thought Hiei. He shook his head.

There was no human or demon who could live for an eternity. What stupid nonsense to promise someone that ...

"Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"What?"

"Are you ever going to tell her?"

"Stupid mortal ... I don't care."

"I don't believe that, Hiei. I know you love your sister and you want her to know no matter what you say." he walked towards the group.

"Hey, Yusuke!" Keiko smiled at him.

"Did you sleep in again?" asked Botan.

Hiei watched as Kurama joined them also. Emotions ... pathetic, but somehow, sometimes, he didn't mind them so much. He walked towards them also.


	4. Suuichi

**4.) **_Short story about Kurama and his mother. Also involves Hiei. (Grr, I don't own YYH.)_

**Suuichi**

Kurama watched the endless night sky, the moonlight reflecting in his beautiful green eyes. His expression was pensive and quiet. His thoughts unknown.

"Suuichi?" called a voice.

"Mother? You should be inside."

"You should, too." she smiled at him.

"Alright." He followed her inside.

"Good night, Suuichi." his mother clicked off the light.

'Shuuichi,' thought Kurama as he lie in bed. '_Youko is my truest name_.' Memories came back to him, like when he first met Yusuke. When he told someone his past. Yusuke had not only saved him, but his mother also. Compassion ... a noise outside interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Kurama." Hiei appeared at his open window.

"What's up, Hiei?"

"Koenma wants us to help out that kid with something."

"Why should we though? I'm surprised you would agree."

"He won't hold the fact that we stole those artifacts of darkness against us."

"Oh."

"Otherwise, I wouldn't lift a finger for the little brat."

"You just can't get over the fact that he beat you."

"You had to help him, and it was just a lucky shot. I don't have to make excuses for myself."

"But you are. If I was him, I'd be pretty bitter. You did try to make his girlfriend a demon after all."

Hiei snorted. "Weak mortal."

"They're not all so bad." Kurama added quietly.

"Whatever you say. I'll see you tommorow." Hiei disappeared out of sight in the blink of an eye.

Kurama stared at the ceiling.

The next morning, he awoke to a voice calling for him.

"C'mon! Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok, I'm coming." he quickly went downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Who were you talking to last night?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you, Suuichi. You were talking to someone."

"Just a friend."

"Was it a girl?" his mother laughed.

Kurama blushed. "No! Nothing like that."

"Okay, okay. Don't get so excited."

Kurama looked across the table at his mother. Yet ... she wasn't his mother. And he wasn't Suuichi. Was his life as a human really just a lie?

"Something wrong?"

"Uh ... no." he quickly began to eat.

"I hope you're not getting sick."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Kurama's thoughts drifted again. '_How could I tell her? She couldn't understand. I don't want to lie to her anymore ... _'

"Mother ... what if I'm not who you think I am? Would you hate me if I was different?"

"That's silly, Suuichi. I'd still love you no matter what anyway."

"No matter what?"

"Even if you were a devil." his mother joked.

Suddendly there was a knock at the front door.

"I have to go. Thanks for breakfast." Kurama quickly got up.

"Uh ... but, Suuichi!" She heard the door slam. "Goodbye ... "

Kurama sighed.

"Let's go already." mumbled Hiei at him.

Kurama nodded. Maybe he could never tell his mother who he truely was, or even tell her his real name.

Youko, Kurama, Suuichi

They were all his names ... just different reflections.

**End A/N**: _I talked to a few people and they were confused about the end. When I say all three names are different, it is because to me, they are. Obviously Youko Kurama and Suuichi Minamino have the biggest difference, but why did I name Kurama again? Kurama to me is different. He's the person that Yusuke and Hiei and everyone knows. Which is different from Youko and Suuichi. Sorry to be so confusing and I know people probably don't agree._


	5. Quiet Of The Night

**5.) **_YAOI ALERT! Please skip if you don't like yaoi, and don't flame me about because there are the other non-yaoi stories in this set. It's about Kurama and Hiei. I don't own YYH. (I also don't own the lyrics to the song in the story.)_

**Quiet Of The Night**

Shyly, dark green eyes watched Hiei as he slept uneasily. His head rested against soft grass, one hand placed on his bare chest, and the other hand near his sword hilt. The owner of the eyes sat leaning against a tree. The moonlight shone through the trees bathing Hiei in it's glorious beauty while Kurama sat in the shadows.

_...you look at me, I look away..._

In his mind, Kurama bore the pain of his secret. But someone like Hiei ... stupid ningen heart. Kurama ran a hand through his beautiful red hair. It fell around his face sharply, caressing it like a lover's hand. Hiei cringed, grabbing at his sword hilt and grumbling. Kurama sighed.

_...I wanna tell you what I'm feeling..._

The warm summer wind blew through the woods, ruffling the grass. Hiei rolled over, facing Kurama. A few strands of hair fell oddly in Hiei's face. Kurama felt a wave of happiness wash over him as the other fighter relaxed. He almost smiled, but not quite.

_...but I don't know how to start, I wanna tell you..._

It's hard when someone holds your heart, your very being as a person and unknowingly crushes it. Maybe if he only knew ... he wouldn't be so harsh. Was feeling something other then friendship for him ... wrong?

_...but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart..._

Kurama crawled silently over to him and brushed the hair from his face, gently stroking it. He could only stare ... thinking about it all. A person he saw as beautiful lie before him. He slept so soundly, like a little human child.

_...oh, why should something so easy ever be so hard to do..._

A youkai like Hiei ... a "hanyou" of sorts like himself ... two could never be one. They were yet so alike ... and so different. Why was life so bittersweet? Giving him beauty that was so utterly unattainable. Maybe he could ... Hiei was so sound asleep.

_...I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that..._

Kurama stroked Hiei's face again, before stealing a quick kiss from the vunerable youkai. Their lips just quickly brushed, sending a strange jolt through his body.

_...I love you..._

He kissed him again, this time deeper. He pulled away, knowing Hiei could wake up any time. This was probably the only time ... ever. He sat back and of course, his partner's eyes fluttered open and stared at the stars.

"Kurama ..." he uttered.

"Go back to sleep, Hiei."

"Did you just"

"No."

_...I look at you, you look away..._

_**End A/N:** _This was my very first yaoi fanfic. Not a bad job if I do say so myself.


	6. Karasu no Game

**6.) **_Extremely short story about Kurama and Karasu. Shounen-ai. (Duh.) I don't own YYH. (Double duh.)_

**Karasu no Game**

Karasu disappeared quickly. Even Kurama didn't see him. His hands went out defensively as his eyes darted around. Bui remained motionless, giving no secret of Karasu's movements away. Suddendly he felt slender fingers, much like his own, brush against his neck. He gasped and froze. Karasu's hands drifted into his hair, running over it, and he spoke, mocking it's crimson beauty. Each second felt like an eternity.

"You know what my touch can do ..."

Kurama's thoughts jolted to his mother, to the short life span he had as a human, to feelings he didn't know as a demon. But then ... the next words that left the mysterious man's lips would surprise him.

"Perhaps you want to know my touch."

"Get away!" he finally yelled. Karasu retook his place next to Bui.

"It's only a game."

Yet still, Kurama knew Karasu's touch would haunt him.


End file.
